


The Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled and ate one last slice of chocolate cake.





	The Evening

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled and ate one last slice of chocolate cake. His eyes settled on many pretties in front of him. He turned to four pet alligators as they wagged their tails. ''A wonderful evening. Yes. Yes. Yes.'' 

The Sewer King scowled after a girl appeared without new pretties. 

 

THE END


End file.
